


One night in Detroit

by PrivateerPoisonIvy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Little bit of angst, M/M, Oneshot, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit is also made of sunshine and rainbows, Phichit is not, Pre-Canon, Some Humor, Yuri K. is inexperienced, Yuri is a good friend, and a horrid tease, first time blow job, possible ooc, slower burn than I intended, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivateerPoisonIvy/pseuds/PrivateerPoisonIvy
Summary: A vignette of the relationship between Yuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont while they were roommates and rinkmates in college. A tender moment of emotional and physical connection that *maybe* could have happened.Also, smut...lots of smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrefined but I'm just gonna throw it out in the world to see what people think. Have been very dissatisfied with my writing and am trying something new. First foray into Yuri!!! On Ice, I love the show and Victor x Yuri K. *dearly*. Just wanted to give Yuri K. and Phichit some attention. ;-)
> 
> I'm spelling Yuri with one U because that's how it is on the official website and how he spells it in the show when writing his name in English on the CD for his Free Skate. It's a personal preference, that's all. :-)
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are super appreciated!!! <3
> 
> Phichit is 18  
> Yuri is 21

Phichit Chulanont was many things to Yuri Katsuki. A best friend, a social media addict, warm hugs, bright smiles and so much more.

 

It had taken them two years of living together, skating side by side through grueling practices, hanging out or studying or *both*, laughing until they cried from silly internet memes and bonding over being so far away from home and everything they'd known, to get to this point.

  
  
Developing their attachment had been a slow and easy process for the most part, because somehow, Phichit just made things that way. Yuri wasn't much for casual touching but Phichit had worn him down eventually with a hair ruffle here, an arm around his shoulder or waist there and even the *occasional* scandalizing butt slap. But mostly the Thai man did it just by being one of the most kindhearted, affectionate, gentle and incredibly friendly people, Yuri had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

 

Of course after all this gratuitous time spent together, Phichit had figured out how weak to his pleading Yuri actually was. The Thai teen had been having an unusually rough time at skate practice all that week and had begged Yuri to go *rebel* just a bit with him. Phichit argued that they even had the next couple days off from skating so, it was perfect timing. The Japanese skater couldn't refuse his best friend's watery eyes and agreed to one night of bad behavior. Pizza, dripping in cheese and grease (Coach must *never* know), soft drinks, Phichit's favorite movie and it's sequel, were the binges of choice.

  
  
After gorging on delicious carbs and sugary beverages, they started "The King & the Skater" for the umpteenth time and wound up cuddled together on Phichit's bed. Yuri and Phichit were front to front, Phichit half propped up by pillows. Yuri had the right side of his head pressed to the younger man's chest. He was draped over the middle of the Thai skater's body, in-between his thighs, arms draped around the other athlete's waist. Phichit had his arms loosely clasped around Yuri's back. The laptop the movie was playing on was in the seat of one of their desk chairs so, they could easily watch and snuggle at the same time. Yuri had removed his glasses earlier since he'd watched the movie more than enough times to not bother caring about it being fuzzy.

 

Yuri wasn't as big of a nerd for the film as Phichit but he did enjoy it, even with all it's cheesiness. He mostly loved watching the movie because his rinkmate adored it so much. The power of Phichit's enthusiasm for *anything* (social media for example), was not be underestimated. As Phichit's favorite scene "Shall We Skate" began to play, Yuri felt his friend sigh a bit forlornly.

 

Yuri pushed up to his knees from his comfortable spot and paused the movie to inquire about the other skater's downturn in mood.

 

"Phichit-kun, what's wrong? You love this part."

 

"I just can't help feeling like my goal of skating the way I want is further away than ever. It's so frustrating! I know I can do the moves...my body just won't cooperate when I want it the most!"

 

Phichit's ebony eyes were so pained, it breaks Yuri's heart. "Don't worry, Phichit-kun." He takes the younger man's hands in his. "You're an amazing skater and I promise you're going to get where you need to."

 

The younger athlete still looks utterly defeated. Yuri takes a deep breath, meets Phichit's troubled gaze and decides to let all his thoughts and feelings about the other man spill out.

 

"I've seen you practice and practice and practice more! Until you're exhausted, weary, down trodden...but you never give up! There's always a smile on your face and a kind word for anyone that needs it. You have charm, charisma and talent that's unique only to you. But more than that, I can't tell you how many times you've come to my rescue when I'm too much in my own head and can't find any joy in skating because I feel like I'll never be good enough," Yuri feels his face ignite from blushing but barrelled on.

 

"You take selfies with me, play stupid cat videos to make me laugh or just make me dance with you. I'm so grateful for you and I just want you to know that these two years with you have been some of the best times of my life. You're my best friend, I love you and we're going to make it to the Grand Prix Final. Together."

 

Phichit's expression is stunned to say the least but it transitions into one of the most beautiful smiles Yuri has seen from him.

 

The raven haired man pulls Yuri into an almost too tight embrace. "Thank you, Yuri. I love you too. I didn't know how much I needed to have you encourage me, until you did. Ciao Ciao, is great, really and praises me all the time! But I admire you a lot, Yuri. You're super talented! Japan's finest and you move so beautifully, I can't look away. Yuri, you're captivating and you believing in me means *everything*. So, thank you."

 

Phichit's impassioned response is whispered right against the sensitive shell of Yuri's ear. He can't stop the little, thrilled shivers that tremble through him. The Japanese man knows this attraction is an awful thing to indulge. Phichit isn't just anybody. The Thai skater is his *best* friend, rinkmate, roommate, three years his junior and why does being held by him have to feel so *good*.

 

"Yuri, are you alright? You're shaking!"

 

Phichit pulls back just enough to be able to see Yuri's face, he must figure out immediately where the Japanese man's mind has wandered to because his mouth forms a small "O" of surprise. Then a sweet and somewhat hopeful smile appears. That makes Yuri realize his crush might be not so one sided.

 

Phichit's eyes fall half-closed and blaze hot as he leans in till their lips are a hair's breadth apart...

 

"Tell me you want this too? I need to know that this is ok. May I kiss you?"

 

Onyx pools that seem to swallow the light rather that reflect it, are hooded and intense upon his own mahogany.

 

Instead of replying, Yuri shuts his eyes, closes the distance and *surrenders*.

 

The younger man, in his surprise, lets out a shaky exhale and then they melt together like they've done this a hundred times before. It begins softly, gently, just a butterfly's wing worth of pressure.

 

They stop, stare at each other for a moment, stunned at just how wonderful their first kiss felt.

 

Phichit cups his cheeks, swipes tender thumbs across Yuri's cheekbones "Let's try this again." And now Yuri knows what it's like to kiss Phichit when they're both smiling.

 

It's sweet at first, almost innocent but a change in angle makes everything deeper, wetter, hotter.

 

Someone's mouth opens. A tentative slide of tongue, short tugs of teeth. Their hands start to wander, caressing with caution, then bolder. Phichit breaks away from him to yank his own t-shirt off and then grabs the bottom of Yuri's frayed sweatshirt. Eyes of midnight search aged cognac for permission and after an bashful nod, Yuri's upper covering is gone and they're pressed together again.

 

Phichit's hands stroke with greedy purpose across his shoulders, back and hips. Mapping his skin and making him shake with growing need. The kisses take on an increasingly wanton edge. And when Phichit fists a hand in his hair to arch the Japanese male's throat for his ravenous assault. Yuri can only clutch at his more experienced partner's shoulders and moan. The Thai skater's weight and mouth bear him down to the mattress. As Phichit slides his pelvis between Yuri's legs, they're pressed together from neck to knees. The younger man swivels his hips in a tortuously slow, absolutely filthy grind and Yuri arches like a drawn bow as he digs his nails into Phichit's back and gasps for air. The older Asian can feel his friend's shaft against his own and feels himself throb desperately within the fabric prison of his sweatpants.

 

"Please!" He's not sure what he's begging for other than *more*.

 

The dusky skinned teen levers himself up with hands planted on either side of Yuri's head. Then caresses Yuri's face with his right hand and smooths his thumb over the Japanese skater's bottom lip. "Shh, I want this to be good for you. What do you want?"

 

Yuri isn't sure how Phichit expects him to be able to think coherently, much more make *decisions* and his utter lack of brain function must become apparent because Phichit laughs, not unkindly but husky and warm. "Alright, how about I give you some options and you can pick whatever you like best or none of them? We don't have to rush, we could in fact explore *several* options." A wicked grin accompanies that statement and Yuri wonders if he might pass out from all the blood in his body rushing south.

 

"We could get off, just...like...this," every word is punctuated with a rolling thrust.

 

"Maybe you'd enjoy rutting as if we're *both* horny teenagers perhaps? No finesse, just rough frottage until we come messily?"  Phichit drags the hand on Yuri's face south over his chin, fingers delicately trailing across throat, clavicle, sternum and down the middle of his chest to rest, palm flat above the waistband of his increasingly constrictive pants.

 

"You and I could wrap our hands around each others' cocks, stroke and pull till we can't bear it?"

 

Yuri bucks futilely, imagining it, a high, sharp whine escaping. Phichit's hand is *right there* but the swarthy teen has him effectively pinned and isn't budging.

 

"Fuck! Phichit, I'm not sure I'm going to make it through the descriptions!" His pained exclamation makes Phichit laugh, full bodied and joyful. "Ok, Yuri. Just *one* more," he smiles like he's a cat and Yuri is a wounded canary. He waits breathless, ~~terrified~~ and yearning for whatever filth is about to be said.

 

"Or I could suck you off, get my mouth wrapped around that pretty cock of yours and swallow every drop while you're buried deep? Hmmm, how does that sound?"

  

Yuri's body jerks so violently with pleasure that, for a moment, he's sure he's ruined everything by coming. Thankfully, he still feels like he's gonna die of arousal. It was just a very strong reaction to Phichit's detailed dirty talk. 

 

"Are you trying to kill me?!" His roommate looks surprised but pleased by his *nearly* premature spending.

 

"Well, I think we have a winner! Pants *off*, Yuri." Phichit is now rapidly tugging Yuri's uncomfortable sweats off. His engorged cock, smacks his belly in eagerness, splattering his abs with precome. Phichit must actually want him dead because after he finishes ripping off Yuri's pants, he bends down to lick up the slick smattering the Japanese man's stomach.

 

"Oh, my God. Stop! Or we won't even make it to you blowing me!"

 

"But, Yuri...I said I'd take it all," Phichit smolders up at him through his lashes while slurping obscenely.

 

"Don't want any of this to go to waste." A smug wink accompanies Phichit wiping off his mouth with his thumb and he proceeds to suck on said appendage. Yuri is pretty sure now that his best friend is actually a *sadist* and a *horrible* tease.

 

"You're awful, terrible, why are we friends again?" Yuri says through gritted teeth.

 

"Because you love me and I'm about to make you come so hard you just may blackout for real?"

 

The blush is back in all it's flaming glory. But Yuri feels he needs to make some things clear before he loses anymore brain cells.

 

"Right...I don't want this to be just about me, you do know that? Also, is this a one and done or are we going for a more permanent arrangement?"

 

"Oh, Yuri," Phichit hugs him tightly. Then moves back to look at him with a kind but serious expression. "I love you dearly and we can have this whenever we both want but I'm not the monogamous type."

 

The Thai skater looks a little worried but Yuri isn't shocked. "Phichit-kun, you've literally been giving me a rundown on what you & your *multiple* sex buddies get up to for TWO YEARS. I figured you weren't the settling down type *ages* ago. I just wanted to confirm that this wasn't going to mess up your other relationships or our friendship. It would kill me if this ruined what we already have."

 

"YURI!!!" Phichit glomps him again. "This will absolutely not change out friendship, you'll still be my *best* friend. We'll just have even more fun and you'll be able to work out some of that unresolved sexual angst you have for Victor Nikiforov."

 

"Phichit! I..uh..don't! What are you saying about Victior?! I just admire his skating, a lot..." Phichit's expression is shrewd and knowing as Yuri trails off. "Ok, I probably am attracted to him but it's not that bad."

 

"Yuri, I've caught you jerking off while screaming Victor's name around a pillow, how many times now? It's got to be at *least* half a dozen in the last MONTH and there was even the one time you were face down, ass up, crying out his name and fucking yourself on your own fing...Umf!" Yuri's hand slapping over Phichit's mouth interrupts his embarrassing replay of Yuri's masturbatory habits.

 

"You've made your point," Yuri's tone is desert dry.

 

"You know, Yuri, I don't mind if you want to picture Victor while we fool around. Could be kind of hot!" He really does have the best friend in the universe.

 

"I really appreciate that but this time, let's be ourselves. I might let you wear a silver wig for me sometime in the future though." Yuri loves the poleaxed look on Phichit's face and can't help snickering as he pulls him into a kiss.

 

It's easy for them to fall back into a heated rhythm as their lips collide part and join again, the kisses are much freer this time, tongues tangling immediately. As they break apart for air, panting for breath, Phichit starts kissing slowly down Yuri's body, while watching Yuri's face, his right hand covers Yuri's left nipple, flicking and twisting, while his lips encircle the other. Yuri can't help his fingers clutching at Phichit's silky hair, while little pants and moans fall unbidden from his mouth. The Thai skater just switches sides and any arousal that had waned, comes back full throttle.

 

After making sure both of Yuri's nipples are equally abused, Phichit slides further down and pins Yuri's muscular thighs before taking a long, lewd lick up his cock. The younger skater laps at the head, gathering up any precome that escapes with his tongue. Yuri is shaking and sweating profusely within the Thai man's hold. This feels better than anything he could have imagined. The site of his ridiculously attractive roommate wrapping his lush lips around Yuri's erection is almost enough to send him over the edge for like the umpteenth time. At the pained noise that escapes Yuri's throat, Phichit pulls off and studies his face.

 

"You know, you can just go ahead and come, right?" Yuri hears the words but they don't compute. Isn't he supposed to hold on for as long as possible?

 

At the Japanese man's confused expression, Phichit sighs exasperatedly, "Yuri! You've never gotten head before, I know exactly how much experience you *don't* have. I'm not worried about your staying power. Like I said before, pretty sure we have multiple orgasms in the future." A sly wink accompanies the bold statement.

 

"Now, I'm going to swallow your gorgeous cock the way I've been fantasizing about for TWO fucking YEARS and you're not going to make me wait anymore to find out what you taste like."

 

Immediately, Yuri gets to feel his cock engulfed in the hottest, tightest, wettest place EVER. He's struggling not to thrust like some untamed beast but Phichit just hums and swallows. Yuri becomes a sobbing wreck, hips wild and unchecked, at a pace he knows is brutal but he can't stop.

 

He's grinding Phichit's face into his groin by the vice grip he has on the younger skater's hair. Phichit just takes it and moans continuously around Yuri's cock, letting him fuck his throat uninhibited.

 

Yuri's release slams through him like a thousand volts. He chokes on nothing as his body locks in an arch of overstimulated ecstasy, Phichit manages to take the initial flood before yanking back enough to catch Yuri's spend in his mouth.

 

And that's what does him in completely, the sight of Phichit suckling to receive the last pulses of his seed, makes Yuri lose his mind. It's like he's literally coming his brains out, it's so good.

 

Black bleeds into his vision, everything fades except for excruciating pleasure, he thinks he might be screaming but can't tell over the roaring in his ears. All his limbs go heavy and limp, his nerves tingle.

 

He's not sure he's even *in* his skin anymore. What brings him back to Earth is warm hands stroking over his still recovering extremities.

 

"Back with me, Yuri?" Phichit's smugly satisfied coo would be more offensive if Yuri wasn't quite so blissed out. As it stands, he's going to have to let it slide until he can plot some appropriate revenge.


End file.
